melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldiara
Aldiara'' ' - or '''Aldiar while in male disguise - is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Star Trilogy. Biography In 722 Aldiara was born in the snowcovered mountains of Firon, descended from the diarmadhi royal line through her mother. Although she was Yarin of Snowcoves' distant cousin and had given him the gold, silver, and bronze corded rope of authority in the Circle of Ninety-Nine, her true loyalty lay with her family line, Prince Laric of Firon, and the High Prince. For most of her life, Aldiara had disguised herself as a lad named Aldiar and served Yarin in order to gather information for the still loyal - and hiding - diarmadh'im. After Yarin had taken over Balarat, Firon's royal seat, she kept watch over Idalain and Tirel, Laric's squire and son, respectively. Idalian was ordered to train her in swordplay, which was something he greatly resented and did not endear either 'lad' to the other. When Idalain moved to escape the Keep, Aldiara secretly aided them, and then rescued Laric, Prince Arlis of Kierst-Isel, and Rohannon from a snowstorm. Idalain, who recognized 'Aldiar' as the lad in Yarin's service, urged the Princes not to trust her; however, they had little choice. Aldiara took the Princes to her relatives and told them of the loyal diarmadhi in Firon. For her services Laric made her his son's squire as she was bonded to Tirel through distant blood as well as his being her Prince. It was Aldiara who discovered that Rohannon had become addicted to dranath. She saw him adding the drug to his wine and confronted him in front of Arlis, who was horrified. The Prince asked if she could save his squire; she said she would try. Aldiara was familiar with dranath addiction as her older brother had succombed to it. She cared for Rohannon in a gruff, no-nonsense fashion. She told him about the effects of withdrawal, the pain, and his stupidity. She also told him about her past, the diarmadh'im''s' history, and the Circle of Ninety-Nine. At first Rohannon immensely hated the 'lad', who seemed to revel in his pain and who showed no signs of sympathy at all. If he could have, he surely would have attacked the fellow, though he realized that without 'Aldiar' he would be dead - the 'lad' had had to administer a type of CPR to restart his heart. Once Rohannon had recovered enough to actually be coherent, he figured out Aldiara's disguise: the irritating 'lad' was really a girl his own age, and - as he discovered after the war - a very pretty one at that. When Rohannon could move, Laric and Arlis traveled to Balarat to retake it from Yarin. , Although the others still didn't completely trust her, Aldiara acted as scout and 'Sunrunner'. Rohannon kept a close watch on her, during which he came to trust her and also discovered that she was afraid of horses. As they reached the gates of Balarat, Pol reached for Rohannon's strength to use in the ''ros'salath at Skybowl; the High Prince needed more minds and power to wrest the weaving from Andry's control. Neither he nor Rohannon could reach the hundreds of sorcerers within Balarat, but Aldiara could. With shining white, diarmadhi colors of pearl, moonstone, and diamond, Aldiara approached Pol and gave him the rebelling minds of Firon's sorcerers. This added strength was all Pol needed to seize control of the ros'salath and defeat the Vellant'im. After the war Aldiara was honored at Skybowl and was taken in by Rohannon's family. Tobin and Hollis treated her as a daughter - which was exactly what Tobin expected her to one day be in fact. Category:Dragon Prince Characters Category:Sorcerer